


Your untold Desires

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Undertale
Genre: Added as it goes - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, past traumas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Relationships: Added as it goes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Your untold Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0neType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0neType/gifts), [LyraLV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLV/gifts).



Quick footsteps were heard. Two people running into the castle’s front Garden, their breaths heavy as they finally got to the main room, changing looks between each other before relief washes over them, giggles leaving their mouths as they were finally safe.

Finally home.

‘’Wow, that was a close call!’’ Cross said euphoric, still trying to catch his breath, glancing at the small monster on his back ‘’You’re so stupid…we’re in so much trouble!’’ Killer answered, also glancing at the smaller one. 

He was quiet, looking around in wide eyes, terrified but still in silence. He had no idea where these two took him nor why. All he knew is that they found him and grabbed him, talking about the place being ‘’deleted’’ or something. His whole body trembled in fear as he stood quietly on Cross’s back. ‘’Are you ok?’’ The hybrid asked, making the smaller jump. He looked down for a moment as if deciding what to answer, soon nodding quietly, glancing at Killer before h looked back at Cross.

The royal guard smiled at him, such a gentle and genuine smile, the poor thing almost felt…happy.

Suddenly, the room’s air got tense, it was as if happiness eased existing and both murders looked at the door with wide eyes. The smaller followed his eyes, looking at what caused that sudden change, his body already trembling heavily in fear again. 

There was a monster at the door, he was taller and looked displeased. His only cyan eye locked on the smaller, wide in a mix of shock and anger ‘’What’s the meaning of this?!’’ He asked with clear disgust on his voice, the poor thing flinched, hiding his face on Cross’s back, terrified and tearing up ‘’U-Uh….w-we can explain…’’ Cross said nervously, looking at Killer with these ‘we’re fucked’ eyes. But Killer smiled. That smug smile that always drove Nightmare nuts. ‘’Hey, Nightlight~ So….there’s a funny story! You’ll love to hear it!’’ In a split second, Nightmare was behind Cross, yanking the poor being out of his arms with his tentacles ‘’Is this some kind of joke?!’’

Before either of them could answer, a glass breaking was heard, along with a soft gasp. Looking in its direction, they saw a shocked Dream, covering his mouth and shivering. His eyes were wide in disbelief as he looked at the smaller.

His eyes were fooling him? He could swear he was seeing Nightmare’s uncorrupted form, being tightly held on Nightmare’s tentacles. ‘’B-Brother!’’ He reached for Dream, clearly terrified. But Dream couldn’t move. He couldn’t react. His soul sank as all these memories invaded his mind. He couldn’t stay any longer.

Dream ran out of the room, covering his non-existent ears with tears falling from his eyes. Nightmare groaned, looking at that….thing. ‘’Cross, Go after Dream and fucking fix it! Killer, You’re coming with me.’’ He said with a growl, walking to his office and quickly being followed by the black-eyed skeleton. Cross just nodded and went after Dream. 

The smaller glanced at Nightmare, confused, scared, sad, and hurt. All of these feelings being drunk by the taller. 

Their eyes met for a moment.

Nightmare wanted to murder someone.


End file.
